Power amplifiers which amplify electric signals may be characterized by non-linearity of the amplification, usually (though not necessarily) when the signal inputted to the amplifier comes closer to a saturation threshold of the amplifier. The non-linearity is indicative of a deviation of the amplification process from a linear amplification process during which the amplification involves amplifying an input signal by a constant amplification factor.
Preprocessing of the input signal before it reaches the amplifier (also known as pre-distorting) may be implemented to overcome such non-linearity. However, prior art solutions for pre-distorting a signal before amplification are slow, cumbersome, requires a great computational power, and/or not sufficiently effective. There is therefore a great need for simple and effective means of amplification. In addition existing pre-distortion solution requires reviver linearity that is far better then the amplifier that its non-linearity is being amended. This results in tremendous design requirements for the receiver that result in a very expensive solution.